Harry Potter has a sister!
by sunflower10
Summary: Why yes, yes he does. She is thrown into a world full of magic and maybe a little romance after finding out she is, in fact, Harry Potter's sister. I don't own anything, that all goes to JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter One

Loss

It was late in the summer when I woke up to a man standing over me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"SSSSSHHHHH," he says. Yea right! Like that's going to happen.

"Who are you?" I screamed at him.

"My name is Arthur Weasley." I hate to be repetitive, but yea right!

"Arthur Weasley is a fictional character in a book, who are you really? Answer me correctly this time or I'll scream again and wake up my mom!"

"They can't hear you, they don't even know you exist anymore," he said with a frown.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" I'm not too pleased with this guy, so I screamed again.

"MOM!" Nothing.

Again, "MOMMY!" Again, nothing so I go into her room. There she is, sleeping.

"Mom," I whisper to her. She doesn't even flinch. I shake her; she wakes up and starts screaming!

"Who are you?" What the heck!

"I'm your daughter! Allie! I'm 15! You're my mother!"

"I only have one daughter and she's 17 and an 8 year old son. I'm going to call the police unless you get out of my house and leave my children alone!"

Maybe this Arthur guy is really telling the truth. I don't want to get arrested so I went and got dressed and pack some of my stuff with Mr. Weasley helping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter two

Realization

"I'm sorry; this must be really hard for you."

I couldn't find any words. We left my house together.

"Your mother in there isn't your real mother," he told me.

"Shut up! You are slowly ruining my life so just shut up! Everything was fine until you came!"

He was silent for a minute, which wasn't long enough. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"My friend Mel's house, it's just up this hill," I replied.

"Allie, she doesn't know you anymore either, none of your friends will."

I dropped to my knees, overwhelmed with my loss. "Why? What is happening?"

"The spell has worn off. We bewitched your parents when you were three to think that you were theirs."

"Why, and who were my real parents?"

"James and Lilly Potter." Oh my goodness, this had to be a dream.

"They aren't real either, just like you, or who you claim to be."

"Allie, Joann Rowling is a witch. She can see the future, that's how she is writing the Harry Potter books. It's all true. I don't care if you don't believe me, but that's the truth."

This guy must be crazy, but I can't help think that he might just be telling the truth. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to listen.

"As you know, your parents were killed when your brother was one; you are two years older than him, so you were three when it happened." He started to explain

"Wait, if my parents are Lilly and James Potter, then wouldn't I be a witch." I was still skeptical.

"Not necessarily. Your mother was muggle born, right."

"Right..."

"Well, you got a lot of your mothers genes, too much of her muggle blood I'm afraid. You are what we call a squib."

"This makes absolutely no sense at all."

"Yes it does. Here, watch," he said. He did some strange thing with a stick, _probably his wand _my fantasy prone brain thought, and a birth certificate was floating in front of me.

"Name: Allison Lilly Potter, Mother: Lilly Potter, Father: James Potter" I read out loud.

"Is this proof enough?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"If you guys could forge my birth certificate for Jackie and Joel Wolter, what makes me believe that this isn't forged also?"

"You just saw me use magic! What more proof do you need?"

"Don't get an attitude! I'm just having trouble soaking all this in. So Harry Potter is my brother, Matt is not my brother. I'm a muggle because I got too much muggle blood from my mother, Lilly Potter, my parents died. So why couldn't I go live with my aunt and uncle like Harry did? And why didn't Voldemort kill me?"

"First of all, don't say his name, ever. He didn't kill you because you weren't there. You were staying with one of their friends; at least that's what they told me. You didn't go to your aunt or uncles because Petunia wouldn't take you, she had to take Harry for reasons that I don't know, but not you, she thought you looked too much like her sister, I don't think they got along very well."

"Hmm…well, what am I going to do now that no one wants me?" I now began to cry, no one loved me, and no one wanted me.

"My wife has agreed to take you in and let you live with us until the ministry can find somewhere secure for you to live. My son is one of your brothers-"

"Best friends, I know." How could I believe this! I must be going crazy!

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Wait, why did the ministry send you?"

"I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department of the Ministry, this kind of thing hasn't happened before and there's no department for it so it falls under my title, I have to be the one to tell you all of this. This has never happened before, needing to tell a muggle about magic, it's usually the other way around, but since there is no other way to do this, any muggle you meet will forget you immediately, and so they sent me." He explained.

"Okay, I think I believe you."

"Good, then let's go."

"How will we get to where ever we're going?"

"Well, we're going to my house, and although you are too young to Apparate, that is how we are going to go."

I remember reading about that experience, it didn't sound like much fun. "Great…" I remark.

"Hold on to my arm really tight, okay." He told me. "Okay…" I said, cringing.

I grabbed his arm, closed my eyes, and held my breath. That stretching feeling was horrible! I felt like I was being torn in two! Right when I thought I would rip right down the middle, it stopped.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the Burrow, during the day; it was four in the morning back at home, so it must be around noon here. It looked exactly like I had pictured it, tall, getting smaller as it went up until at the very top, it peeked. I had never seen anything so amazing in my life, for the first time in it seemed a long time, I smiled.

"This is the coolest house I have ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter Three

Meeting

We walked up to the Burrow. I was kind of nervous to meet the Weasley family, but there was no going back now. We got to the door and he opened it. Inside was his family, not all in one place, but there they were, all with red hair.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Weasley said and in walked, or more ran, a pleasantly plump woman with red hair, Mrs. Weasley. She came up to me and gave me a big hug saying, "Welcome to our home, Allison!"

"I like to be called Allie, please," I said in a small voice.

"Oh! Okay dear. These are my sons," she was saying this because all of the red haired people there had come over to get a look at me. "There's George, Percy, Ron, and Fred." As their names were called, they individually came up and shook my hand.

Then two girls walked in. One of them had red hair, the other had brown.

"Oh my goodness! Is that Harry's sister?" the red haired one asked her mother.

"Yes, and her name is Allie," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I'm Ginny," "and I'm Hermione," they said as Ginny hugged me.

"It's very nice to meet all of you! Thank you so much for letting me stay in your beautiful home." I said. I was in a much happier mood now that I was surrounded by people who seemed to like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter Four

Harry Potter

"Today is the day we go to pick up your brother for the Quidditch World Cup. Me and the boys will go by floo powder and pick him up and be back in a jiffy," Mr. Weasley told me.

"I'll wait here for you then?" I asked him, because I noticed he said 'the boys.'

"Yes, I don't think it's a good idea to bring you to your aunt's house, she doesn't like you very much and I don't know how she'll react to seeing you."

So for the next couple of hours I talked with Mrs. Weasley. First we talked about my living arrangements. It seemed that I would be staying with Ginny in her room. Mrs. Weasley said she would buy me a bunch of new clothes to blend better with the wizard community when she goes to Diagon Alley.

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley called out. All the boys came down and walked toward the fire place. They did the whole floo powder thing and off they were. After a few minutes two red haired men walked in the front door. They looked to be in their early twenties.

"Bill! Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she ran toward the two boys.

"Hello Mum," they said in unison. Then they noticed me. "Who is she?"

"I'm Allie Wol-- um, Potter, Allie Potter," I said. I'm still getting used to the whole being Harry Potter's sister thing.

"I'm going to go check on Ginny and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said and she left.

"I remember hearing something about Harry Potter having a sister. It's very nice to meet you, Allie. I'm Charlie." The more mature looking one said.

"Yea, I'm Bill." Bill had a long ponytail and his ears were pierced, he looked very cool.

"There are a lot of Weasley children!" I said.

"Yep, there are seven of us." Bill said.

Just then Fred popped up in the fireplace and walked out with a grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked him. Then George came with a large trunk, also grinning, in fact it was the exact same grin as Fred. The smile was contagious, I found myself grinning in spite of myself.

"We gave Harry's, and your, cousin one of our toffees," Fred started, "We didn't get to see how big it got though, Dad sent us back right when it started growing." George finished.

"What started growing?" Charlie asked.

"His tongue," Fred answered. Ron came through then, openly laughing, quickly followed by Harry, who fell out of the fireplace.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked Harry, helping him off the ground.

"Yea," said Harry, straitening up, "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred said, "George and I invented them and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer." Everyone started laughing at that.

He noticed Bill and Charlie, and got introduced to them. Then he noticed me. "Who're are you?" He asked me, "She's not related to you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not to me, but to you. She's your sister."

"Excuse me?"

"We'll wait for dad to explain everything," Fred interjected. Just then, their father appeared in the fireplace.

"That wasn't funny, Fred," he said, "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything" Fred said with an evil grin, "I just _dropped_ it, it's not my fault he ate it, I didn't tell him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet—"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

We all laughed then.

"It isn't funny! You just wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley said, just walking in the room. She said hello to Harry than rounded on her husband.

Just then Ginny and Hermione walked into the room behind Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled at them both and I saw Ginny turn bright red.

"Tell me what, Arthur?"

I don't think Mr. Weasley was actually planning on telling her. "It's nothing Molly," Mr. Weasley mumbled, "Fred and George just-- but I've had words with them--"

"What have they done this time?" Said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes--"

"Why don't you go show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron," said Hermione from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," Ron said, "In my room, he slept there last—"

"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.

"Oh," Ron said. "Right."

"But I still--," Harry was cutoff by a stern look from Hermione.

"Let's go, Harry," I said. We walked upstairs. Ron took Harry up to his room, where he would be staying, the girls and I followed_. I'll tell Harry most of what I can with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's help, _I thought.

We got up to Ron's room. "Okay, I am your sister," I started. "I'm a… squib? Is that what you guys call it?" I asked Ron. "Yea," he said. "Okay, I'm a squib, so after our parents died, I was placed with a muggle family. Their minds were modified to believe that I was theirs, my mind was modified, so I can't remember anything past when I was three and a half."

"Why didn't you stay with me at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's?" Harry asked.

"Apparently there is some reason why they need to keep you, but not me. Aunt Petunia didn't want me because I reminded her so much of our mother. Anyway, this spell was placed on me, any muggles who met me would forget if my family ever forgot me. They don't know why, but my family forgot me, so all my friends forgot me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were kind enough to allow me to stay here with them, but I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can come to Hogwarts with you to be around people my age, make friends, all that jazz," I finished. There was silence.

"I don't think she breathed throughout that entire thing," Ron said. Harry and I started laughing at that.

"Well, okay then, now that that's all figured out, what's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" He accepted that rather quickly, he must be getting used to weird things happening in his life, new powers, new sisters, kinda the same thing.

"It's Fred and Georges product line…" Ron said….

"We've been hearing explosions coming from their room for ages, but we never thought they were making anything," Ginny said.

Ginny then took me to her room to show me where I'd be staying. It was a nice room, but small. Obviously it wasn't meant to hold two people. A bed had already been put up for me. "It'll be better once we go to Hogwarts. There'll be enough room for you in any of the dormitories," Ginny said, "you'll love it there; it's the best place in the world."

"I hope Dumbledore lets me come," I said, worryingly.

Ginny looked at me as if I was crazy. "You've never met Dumbledore; he's the nicest man you'll ever meet. He'll definitely let you come to Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Ginny." I relaxed a little bit and sat down on my bed. She left me there to soak in the day, thank goodness for her. Thinking about where I was yesterday, I started to cry. This is going to be a difficult adjustment. The best thing about this is that my favorite book series is real. As cool as that is I am going to be depressed about what I've lost in order to gain this knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter Five

The Quidditch World Cup

That night I wrote a letter to Dumbledore. Harry let me borrow Hedwig to send it. I didn't have time to get a letter back because the next day we left for the Quidditch World Cup, very early in the morning.

Mrs. Weasley came in at four o'clock in the morning to wake me and Ginny up. I am not one of those morning people, until I get some caffeine in me. After a cup of tea I was ready to go. The boys weren't even up yet.

After a while we left. We walked for a while and got to a steep hill. I was walking in the back, right behind Fred and George, and I slipped. Fred turned around and helped me up, that was very nice of him.

We got to the top of the hill and Mr. Weasley started searching the ground for something. He said we needed to find a portkey. A man shouted out that he had it. I saw two tall people coming this way.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said, walking over to meet them. We all followed suit.

Amos was a scruffy looking man with a muddy boot in one of his hands (which I knew to be the portkey). Mr. Weasley explained to us that this was Amos Diggory and he worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The other tall guy was Cedric, Mr. Diggory's son. He looked to be around seventeen and very handsome. He said hi to us, we all said hi back, except for Fred and George, I knew it was because they hadn't totally forgiven him for beating their Quidditch team last year.

Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley talked for a little bit, until it came to introductions, and Arthur got to Harry. Diggory was extremely exited to meet _the _Harry Potter. Harry seemed bored with his amazement, like he'd gotten used to people ogling over him. Then Mr. Weasley introduced me. He seemed to do a double take at my name and when I went to shake his hand he just kind of stood there. He seemed to come to his senses after I stood there with my hand outstretched for a minute and he reached out and shook it. "I didn't know you were letting her stay with you, Arthur," he said after he let go of my hand. "Yes, we were keeping it under wraps for a while," Mr. Weasley responded. While we were standing there letting the adults talk some more I found myself standing next to Fred, who just happened to be my favorite character in the books. He was much more handsome in real life than the way I thought he looked.

Mr. Weasley told Harry, Hermione and me to just touch the boot when he said to. I grabbed onto the boot next to Fred. We were transported to a misty moor. A man met us and got Mr. Weasley's name and Mr. Diggory's name and told us where we could find our camping site. You know how it goes.

We were at our campsite and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sent to get water, I hadn't spent much time with my brother so I went along. On the way we met a few of their friends, but we also saw "The Salem Witches' Institute." As we passed, I heard a voice that I recognized yelling out my name.

"Allie! Allie! Is that really you?" It was my best friend from sixth grade, Sami James. I told Harry, Ron and Hermione to go on ahead so I could talk to her.

"SAMI! SAMI! SAMI! SAMI! Oh! My! God!" I was extremely exited and I ran up to her. I hadn't seen Sami in four years!

"What are you doing here?!?" I asked, obviously I didn't know she was a witch.

"After we moved to Tennessee, I got my letter telling me I was a witch and I went to the American Wizarding School!" she said. "What are _you_ doing here, are you a witch too?"

"No, I'm a squib, I'm Harry Potter's sister!" I replied.

"Wow! I heard that he had a sister, I didn't know you would be coming here!"

"Yea, well any muggle who meets me now will forget me and my family forgot me, so I had to come here. Now I'm living with the Weasley's, at least until we go to Hogwarts."

"Wow, you're going to Hogwarts? Can Squibs do that?"

"Well, I'm not going to study anything, I'll watch and try to learn about magic and my past as much as I can, but I'm really going to make friends my own age." I said.

"Wow, I'm so exited to see you again!"

"Me too! I'm just exited to see anyone from my past! I'm so glad you know me, I'm so glad you're a witch." We hugged, and chatted for a while about our lives since we'd last seen each other, hers was a little more interesting than mine, well, up until yesterday…

After a while the trio was back and they were waiting for me to go back to the campsite. "I guess I have to go now, see you around?" I asked.

"Anytime, just come on over!"

Back at camp Mr. Weasley was trying to get the fire going. My old family used to go on a lot of camping trips so I helped out with all the preparation of the campsite. Then it was time for the Cup. We went through the woods, I found myself walking with Fred again. He started a conversation.

"I noticed you looked very happy when you came back to camp," he said.

"I found a friend from America, she's a witch so she remembered me, it was exciting," I responded.

"That does sound exiting, because no one from America, none of your friends remember you, right?"

"Right…" That kind of ended the conversation. We walked in silence until we got to the stadium.


	6. Chapter 6

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter Six

After the Quidditch World Cup

We walked back to our camp site. We had a fun time celebrating the end of the cup, but the night soon ended and we all went to bed.

Later, after I had fallen asleep, I was woken by screaming coming from outside. I got up, finding Ginny and Hermione already awake and ready to go outside to find out what was going on. We found Mr. Weasley outside of the boy's tent with the boys.

"There are Death Eaters running around, they got a hold of the muggle in charge of our campsite and his family, so stick together everyone and head into the forest and go as far away as possible!" He told us. "Fred, George. Ginny and Allie are your responsibility; the Death Eaters are obviously after muggles, make sure you don't let them out of your sight."

We all left then, Mr. Weasley went toward the screaming people, and we all headed toward the woods. Once we were in the woods, everything got hectic. We lost track of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I had to be very careful not to lose Fred, George, and Ginny. People were running around me yelling for their families or friends, I thought I saw Sami once, but then she was gone. We just kept running, at one point I think I saw the same stump three times.

I looked around and couldn't see anyone who I knew. Fred, George, and Ginny were gone and I didn't know where I was. To say I was scared would be the understatement of the year. I was a muggle surrounded by wizards. Anyone who would be looking for muggles would look for someone without a wand, and since everyone around me had their wands out, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I just kept running, suddenly I was out of the woods, crap! I turned around and ran into a man. I stumbled backward and realized he was wearing a mask, knowing that the Death Eaters wore masks, I started to run. Another one grabbed me and threw me on the ground. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by them.

"You filthy Muggle, thinking you can come among our kind and get away with it!" The one who threw me on the ground said. I was terrified, so I stood up and ran to try to knock them over; they just pushed me back into the middle of the circle. I was going to die. That was it; I lost my mom, my dad, all my family, my friends, now I was going to die. My life was over.

I then found myself on the ground with someone's arm over my waist. There was a loud "AVADA KADAVRA" from the circle of Death Eaters. There was a flash above me and the person next to me, it was green and very bright and seemed to singe the air. Thankfully it missed us both and we sat up. I looked over at the person who had saved me, it was Fred. Fred Weasley saved my life, for the moment at least, the Death Eaters were repositioning their wands to hit us. He grabbed me and we held each other.

There was another flash of light and I knew I was dead, but I could still feel Fred holding on to me, so I looked up. In the sky there was the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I wasn't the only one looking at it though, all the Death Eaters were looking at it too, and they were afraid. Then the spell wore off and one by one they all disappeared.

I looked over at Fred, and I hit him. "What were you thinking?!? You could have been killed!" I shouted at him. "Well, you would have been!" He yelled back at me. We sat there glaring at each other for a minute, then his expression softened and I said a small thank you to him just as George and Ginny came running up.

"What were you thinking, Fred?" George asked him. "Yea, that's what I asked him!" I said. "But he did sort of save my life, so leave him alone."

"Yea," Fred said. Ginny left George's side and ran up and gave me a big hug, we walked back to the campsite holding each other's hands. _She's my new little sister,_ I thought.

We were there before Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back. All that stuff that happened in the woods was explained to us by Mr. Weasley. We went to bed then, Ginny wouldn't let go of my hand until we climbed into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**HP Fan Fiction**

Chapter Seven

To Hogwarts

When we got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came running up to us, she had heard what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Then she told me I received a letter from Dumbledore. I ran up to mine and Ginny's room to read it.

Dear Ms. Potter,

I am delighted you would like to come to Hogwarts to be with your brother and other people, and I would love to meet you! Please come on the Hogwarts Express with your brother and the Weasley's on September 1st at 11 o'clock AM, I shall see you when you arrive at Hogwarts.

Awaiting Your Arrival

Albus Dumbledore

I was ecstatic! Dumbledore seemed like a very nice fellow and he wanted to meet me! I couldn't wait until next week when we would be leaving for Hogwarts.

Over the next week there was a heck of a lot going on at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley and Percy weren't at home much at all, very understandable under the circumstances. I spent as much time as I could with Harry, we got to know a lot more about each other over that week, and I learned about our godfather, Sirius Black. When I told him I was staying with a friend on the night our parents died, he told me he thought it probably was Sirius. He learned about my family and friends that I had to leave behind. I had cried myself to sleep every night since I arrived at the Burrow; it's getting a little better. I miss them so much.

On the day we left for the Hogwarts Express, I had all my things already packed. Harry didn't. He was looking for some things and I helped him find them, we hurriedly packing his case and left. We made it on the train just in time. I sat with Fred and George, they were sitting with other people our age and I hoped to make some friends.

Lee Jordan seemed to take an interest to me pretty quick.

"Potter's sister, eh" he said. "That's cool, but it kinda sucks that you're a muggle."

"I prefer squib, it reminds me of squid, which I love," I replied. "I have been obsessed with squid for half my life, especially giant ones."

"Well, then you'll love Hogwarts, we have a Giant Squid living in the lake," Fred said.

"Yeah? That's awesome!" I exclaimed, wow, a real Giant Squid, a new brother, magic, life is getting better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arrival

The train started to slow down and I looked out the window. We were pulling up to a train station by a lake. We all got off and loaded into carriages that pulled themselves. I was in a carriage with Fred, George, and Lee. As we rounded a corner the castle came into view. It was awesome (in the truest sense of the word)! It was huge and looked like it was a magic school, I don't know how it did that, but it did. I couldn't wait to get inside!

We got to the Great Hall and sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione, then Dumbledore got up to make a speech, and the food appeared on our plates. It was the best food I have ever tasted in my life! I was so full by the time it was over. When everyone was leaving for the common rooms Professor McGonagall came up to me and asked me to follow her to speak with Dumbledore. I followed her to his office and went into the room alone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Allie. How was the feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was great! Thank you so much for letting me stay here, I didn't know what I would have done without a place to stay."

"No problem, now I bet you have some questions about your past." He was right, I couldn't remember anything from before I was three, and apparently that's when everything big in my life happened. "I would really like to know some things, yes."

Dumbledore walked over to one of his cabinets and took out the pensive. "What on earth are you planning to do with that? I can't find memories in my head that have been locked away." I said. "You try to concentrate on a time before you were with your muggle family and I will do the rest," he reassured me.

I began to concentrate on a little something that had come to mind when Mr. Weasley had told me about my past, it was a feeling mostly, I remembered being sad while walking next to someone, holding their hand… Dumbledore put his wand to my temple and pulled out a whisp of a memory that I didn't even know I had and placed it in the pensive.

"Alright, Allie, are you ready to know what happened the night you had to leave our world?" He asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I then plunged my head into the pensive and found myself in a room with a small table in the middle of it. A little girl and a young man, probably mid twenties, were playing chess at the table. "Checkmate!" she screeched. I knew the small girl was me immediately, who else would it be, in my memory? "That is Sirius Black. You were staying with him while your parents were in hiding." Dumbledore told me.

"Alright, you win again. I think it's time to go say hi to your parents, don't you?" Sirius asked me, "YES!" My voice used to be so high and squeaky, I was a cute kid. We rode on the back of Sirius' flying motor cycle to where my parents were. The house was all rubble, I started crying, the real me, and Dumbledore put a protective arm around me.

"Uncle Sirius, where's my mommy and daddy and baby brother?" Sirius was silent, frozen with anger and fear. We then spotted a rather large person standing not too far away, why we hadn't noticed him before is beyond me, he was huge, my first guess was Hagrid, and so it was. He was holding a small bundle in his arms; my small self ran up to him and tried to reach it, "baby brother! Baby brother!" she kept shouting. "He's okay, little one" Hagrid told her.

"Let me have him, Hagrid, I'm his godfather. I'll take care of the children." Sirius said, the little me looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Where's my mommy and daddy, uncle Sirius!" He just bent down, picked her up and squeezed her tight. She started crying harder.

"I have orders from Dumbledore, they are to go to their aunt and uncle's house," Hagrid said to Sirius, taking the crying girl from his arms. "At least take my bike, you'll get there quicker." And with that the memory disappeared and I found myself back in Dumbledore's office.

"After that you and Harry were dropped off at your aunt's house, with a letter from me telling her why she needed to keep Harry, but she didn't want you, she left you at an orphanage for a while. I had people take you to a nice family in America where you wouldn't be around anyone who would recognize you and had them modify yours and their memories. I knew eventually the spell would ware off, after almost 13 years though, seems a little too soon," Dumbledore explained to me. I still had tears in my eyes from the strange experience of living out a memory I can't actually call up in my head. "Where's Sirius now?" I asked him when I could finally form coherent words. "He's on a mission for me, and staying in hiding, you know of the books correct?"

"Yes, I have read all of the ones that are out right now"

"Then you should know where he is, shouldn't you?" He probably won't answer my question, "I can't remember," I said. "Hmmm, well I think this has taken up enough of your precious first day here, and you need your rest, Minerva will take you back to the dormitory." Told you he wouldn't answer. Professor McGonagall came in and steered me toward the door, I walked down the stairs and she lead me back down the hall until we found the Fat Lady. "Balderdash" The professor said. I made a mental note to remember that as I climbed into the Gryffindor common room and McGonagall went back to wherever it is she goes. I walked in to an almost empty room, I had spent a while with Dumbledore, and it was late. I sat down on the couch in front of the fire place, it was warm. I went up to my dormitory to find my stuff, I found I had been given my very own 4 post bed, it was awesome, I found my clothes at the foot of the bed and put on my pj's.

After laying there for an hour knowing I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, I went back to the common room. I keep thinking about how I should be starting my sophomore year of high school with my friends, I miss them so much, and I'm never going to see my sister again, I hope she is doing alright. While I was thinking about all the things I lost, I watched the fire burn itself out. Tears slipped from my eyes, I wasn't truly crying, but I can't hold back everything. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Fred come in until he was sitting right next to me. He saw that I was crying and put his arm around me letting me know he was there for me. I hadn't known him very long, but he seemed to take up that position vey easily. We just sat in silence for a while as I got a hold of myself. I stopped crying and thanked him.

"No problem, you don't need to be so brave, everything you've ever loved was taken away from you, you have every right to be sad." He is so kind. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me; we both looked away quickly and just sat there for a while longer.

"Fred, Fre-ed. Hey wake up, we don't want to be late for our first class."

"Since when have we bothered to be on time for anything, George?" The movement from talking woke me up, as I was lying on Fred's chest.

"Oh, oops, we must have fallen asleep on the couch…" I said, suddenly very embarrassed and still groggy. "You should go get ready, it's the first day!" I quickly got up and we walked up to our rooms, I tried hard not to look back at him, failing once and catching him glancing back at me, I smiled.

It was very hectic in the dormitory, all the girls were rushing around trying to get ready, and I just sat down on my bed. I cannot handle a bunch of teenage girls in the morning. Lying down I closed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep again, because when I opened them I was alone in the dorm. I proceeded to get dressed and headed downstairs. Deciding I would go down to the lake, I tried to navigate my way through the castle.

"I'm gonna need a tour guide for my first month here." I said to myself (I talk to myself a lot).

Finally finding my way down to the lake, I sat on a big rock overlooking the water. I could see a splash of something out in the center, I wished I could inspect it closer, but I wasn't even sure if I had a swim suite, or if it was even allowed.

"Hi, giant squid, you're awesome!" Did I mention that I love giant squid.


End file.
